Heaven
by vasagirl
Summary: Steve McGarrett had all he ever wanted. His job as head of Hawaii-five-0, friends he could trust with his life .. what more would he want? Unknown to him, a particular Hero is about to walk right into his life and become one of his most prized possesions ever. Slash ! Add Romnace and spice it up with a little bit of suspence and adventure here and there, and you get this story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I absolutely do Not own either Harry Potter nor Hawaii-five-0, they belong to their respective owners. I'm just playing around with them for my own guilty pleasure! :D

Now, and without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 00**

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett adjusted his Bowtie yet again.

"Stop fiddling with that thing, it's perfect!" 'Danny' Williams snapped at Steve. "Now get in the Car and let's go before we are late for the charity Event."

Steve Sighed, "Alright, alright." Opening the door of the Dan's Sleek Silver Chevy Camaro, he said, "Tell me again why we are taking your car instead of mine?"

Already sitting behind the Steering wheel, Danny Smirked and the only response he gave to that question was the almost animalistic roaring of the Car's Engine as he put it in gear.

They were heading to an Orphans' Charity Event hosted by their very own Governor, Sam Denning. It was supposed to be a very huge event, many foreign dignitaries and famous celebrities were supposed to attend it.

And that's mainly the reason they were invited to attend as well. Sure, the Governor can say it's about showing off to everyone about Hawaii's highly esteemed Task force all he wanted. But the Smirk and the whispered words that followed showed the Governor's true intensions. They were there as Protection. A well-dressed in expensive suits Protective detail, but protection nonetheless.

'Two Birds with one Stone' indeed.

Now Standing in front of the huge decorative doors leading into the place the Governor chose for the Charity Event, Steve couldn't resist one last fiddle with the bowtie but thought better of it after the Glare he received from Danny.

Give him criminals anytime of the day and he'll be able to deal with them in his sleep. But a Hall filled to the brim with rich Aristocrats, their chatty housewives and a particularly manipulative Governor; Steve grimaced just at the prospect of what the night may bring.

Stealing himself, and taking a deep breath, he walked confidently into the main Hall of the Event.

* * *

Half way through the night, with meaningless chatter going in and out of his ear without his mind paying the slightest attention to it, Steve felt the bore settle in.

You can't really expect anything interesting to happen here. With half the population of the Hall consisting of Old men who were so rich, their teeth knew it, what with their abnormal sparkling and all.

He excused himself when a lull in the conversation came with the group he was currently standing with, and headed towards the bar. If he even remotely had a chance to get through the rest of the nigh with his mind intact, he needed a drink. And fast.

He was waiting for his drink when _he_ walked in.

Steve never felt anything like that before in his life. It was like he was hot _and_ cold at the same time, like it was decided that the 4th of July celebrations were to be held in his stomach.

Shaggy black hair, tied back in an elegant knot. Strands of it were falling on a heart-shaped face, trying, but failing to cover beautifully shinning Emerald-coloured eyes. And the icing on the cake were those blood red, bow-shaped lips that were just _begging_ to be kissed.

In short, the breath was completely hijacked and stolen from one Steve McGarrett.

* * *

Exciting ! I can't beileve I finally wrote this! It has been playing in my mind for a while now!

FYI.. in the Hawaii-five-0 verse you can place the time of this story roughly around Season 2. and the Harry Potter world... you'll see ;)

I hope you liked the story.. Feedback will be greatly appreaciated ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Another update!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

hope you enjoy this chappie as well!

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Lord Hadrian Black, president of Black Inc. and second richest man in the world, sat in a Black Limo that was driving him to the Charity Event. As he gazed at the lights of the road that passed through his tinted window, he reminisced about how he came to be where he was today.

Eight years ago he used to be called another name. Eight years ago, he used to be Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Vanquisher of Dark Lord Voldemort.

Thinking of the all the silly names they tried to stick to him made Hadrian Snort just remembering them. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Conquer, The-Vanquisher-of-Darkness, just to name a few. Yes, the Wizarding World had a fantastic magical ability, but they failed miserably at creating catchy nick-names.

The Final Battle had ocurred at his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And boy, had it been bloody. Both sides fought to the teeth in what they both believed in, for their lives and for their rights to practice their magic freely and without restraint.

After too many losses on both sides, the light side won with Harry finally facing off against Voldemort.

It had been too silent at first, when they first locked eyes across the battlefield. It was like the _Silencio_ curse had been cast on the whole battlefield. And just like that, a heartbeat later, the curse was broken. Spells began flying out of both their wands. Lights flashed in a multiude of colors, the most prominent of them was the Green color of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse.

Hadrian knew that if it had been just a duel depending on both of their wealth of knowledge of curses, then he would have the same chance a Snowball had of surviving a whole day in Hell. Yup, Slim to none. No matter how many hours he had spent holed up in the Room of Requirement, studying obscure curse books and learning how to use them on the dummies provided by the Room, he still had nothing on the near 60-something years Voldemort had on him and add to that the whole Dark Library of Slytherin, filled to the brim with the darkest of arts.

Yup, he might have as well, worn a pink tutu and tried to give the Dark Lord a heart attack from simply watching the horribleness of his dancing!

Well, that might have actually had a better chance at working than a duel to death between him and Voldemort.

Hadrian snorted again, laughable matter indeed.

His only chance that made him start dreaming about killing off Voldemort might actually be a possibility, came when Hermione –god-bless-her!- found a curse on a book so old the preservation charms on it had started to wear off and they couldn't read the title of, even if they squinted their eyes shut.

The Curse was called '_Uincere ánimam'._ A curse that was –according to the book- meant to vanquish the soul of the receiver, which had been a perfect solution even with the Horcruxes problem. Since it targets the soul, it didn't matter if that particular soul was all in one place or scattered throughout the globe. It destroys the piece that came in contact with it and then everything that resembled the 'finger prints' of that soul.

It was a perfect solution! Till they were told by the Headmaster's painting that Harry was a Horcrux as well. The only way to remove that piece was to get Voldemort himself to 'kill' Harry. Both Hermione and Ron were adamantly against him even daring to think about this idea, let alone actually doing it.

But in the end all their planning was thrown through the window.

In the heat of the moment, in the middle of the heated exchange of spells between Harry and Voldemort, it all rested on the shoulders of Harry Potter, Orphan boy. He couldn't simply use Hermione's curse since he also would be whisked away along with their lovable Dark Lord.

In the end, he had no choice but to surrender to his fate when that Bright Green beam had come flying at him._ Hermione knew the spell, she could cast it_, he reassured himself. He kept repeating that in his mind till the beam reached him and then he knew no more.

It had been close, Hadrian mused. He had come very close to dying, but since he was the glorious Boy-Who-Lived, of course he wouldn't die, even if he was struck by the killing curse twice.

He had kept his breathing almost none-existent the moment he realized he was still alive and lying on the grassy land of Hogwarts. He heard gloating hisses coming from Voldemort, addressing most likely the light forces standing on the Gates of Hogwarts.

He had started gathering all his magic from his core, building it up bit by bit, till he could feel the magic literally vibration at the ends of his fingers. When he had amassed enough for the execution of the Curse, he didn't hesitate for one second. He sprang to his knees in one fluent move, pointed his palms at the direction of Voldemort, and before anyone could even gasp, before Voldemort could even pause in his taunting Speech, He had yelled in a strong blowing voice "_Uincere ánimam!"_

A pale blue light careened straight at Voldemort's back. The moment it came in contact with Voldemort two things happened simultaneously. Voldemort started shrieking in an inhuman sound and all the Death Eaters present clutched their left forearms yelling in excruciating pain.

A moment later and everything went quiet. A black scorched mark was the only thing demarcating where Voldemort used to stand and all the Death Eaters were crumpled to the ground, their left Arms mysteriously clean without a single blemish of the hideous Dark Mark.

Everyone had stared shocked at him, but they were all broken from their shock by the barrelling of two ginger-headed and bushy-headed individuals at Harry. Suddenly shouts of joy and laughter rang all around him, everyone was joyous. The War had finally ended!

Just before Hermione and Ron were able to reach him, a sudden pain in his head had him falling to his knees and crying out in pain. Suddenly the pain wasn't only centred in his head; it spread to his whole body in a matter of seconds. It kept reaching deep inside of him as if searching for something when All of a sudden, a strong tugging sensation overcame him and he felt like something inside of him was being torn apart. He had screamed his throat hoarse then.

Blurry images of Brown and Red blobs appeared in his vision, but before he could form a coherent thought, he was encompassed in darkness.

"…Lord Black?"

Hadrian was jostled out of his trip down memory lane by the sound of his driver's voice, calling his name.

"Tony, how many times I told you to call me Hadrian?"

"More times than I remember, sir" Tony replied with a smile.

Hadrian only chuckled in response.

"We have arrived, Lord Bla..Hadrian." Tony amended after he received a playful glare from Hadrian.

Hadrian took a deep breath and got out of the limo and got ready face the music.

* * *

"There you go sir."

Steve was knocked out of his stupefied stupor by the Bartender slapping his ordered drink on the bar next to him.

He took his drink and wandered off to where Danny was chatting up a giggling woman in a very flattering red dress.

"Danny… Do you know who is that?" Steve nodded his head in the direction of the dark-haired beauty.

Danny followed his nod's direction to see whom he meant. He started to shrug his shoulders to signify his cluelessness when the women in the red dress interrupted him.

"I can't believe you don't know who that is!" She nearly screeched in a high pitched voice. "That's _Lord_ Hadrian Black! The hottest bachelor of the year according to Women Magazine, and filthy rich as well!" She giggled.

Steve winced at the sound of her voice and her nerve-frying giggling. He shot an exasperated glance at Danny asking him what he saw in that woman.

The wink he got in return was Danny's way of telling him; _Doesn't matter, she is hot! _and the following cocky smirk meant, _and i'm gonna have some fun tonight!_

Steve only rolled his eye in response and tuned in only to find the annoying woman _still_ talking!

"…and they say that the only reason he is interested in this Charity Event is because he is an orphan as well, isn't that just tragic?! The poor thing, living his whole life without his parent's love"

When she started to delve into all the gossips being told about Lord Black, Steve knew it was his time to get out of this woman's presence. Already his left eye started twitching, and that was not a good sign, not at all.

He milled about through the edge of the crowd, sipping from his drink. He had never been a crowd's person in all of his life, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Ah, Commander McGarrett, there is someone here I want you to meet."

The rich baritone voice of Governor Denning reached him and he turned around to great the Governor with a stern reminder to himself to _play nice_, only to minimally freeze when he saw who was with him.

_Lord Black_.

* * *

tataaaa ! the second chapter is now over ! :D

So, will Steve chock up again and embarrass himself futher, or will he regain his wits about him and be that stoic Steve we all Love?! and what does the Governor wants with Steve!? Tune in to the next chapter to know all that and more! :D

I had fun writing it, altough to tell you the truth, knowing what you want to write and actually writing it are whole two different things !

**NOTE: Uincere ánimam** means Vanquish** the soul** in Latin,, i used google translate so if it's in any way wrong, blame it !

So season 2 {which is the current timeline in this fic} is in 2011 I think, since season 1 was in 2010,, And Steve is 34 years old in here, since he was born in 1977

I pushed the Harry Potter timeline up a little bit .. instead of Harry being born in 1980, he was born in 1986, which makes him 25 years old at the start of this fic ! :D

special thanks for the reviewers ! and to dreamwind01, thanks for telling me about that ! i went back and ficed the mistake :)

I have resaerched as much as I can into the Hawaii-five-0 verse, but if you catch any more mistake, don't hesitate to let me know!

and thanks to all the Alerts and favourites, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

and please Review because i'd like to know what you all think, plus it inspires me to type faster ! :D

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**

"_Ah, Commander McGarrett, there is someone here I want you to meet."_

_The rich baritone voice of Governor Denning reached him and he turned around to great the Governor with a stern reminder to himself to play nice, only to minimally freeze when he saw who was with him._

Lord Black_._

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"Governor Denning" Steve greeted.

"Commander, this here is Lord Hadrian Black. He is one of our most esteemed guests tonight." The Governor said. "Lord Black here is our most generous donor. We are very pleased and lucky to have him here with us."

Steve could almost picture the Governor salivating at all the money the apparent _Lord _could bring to Hawaii.

"I'm sure the pleasure is a_ll_ mine." Lord Black said, sarcasm literally dripping from his words. And from the Governor's beaming smile, the sarcasm completely went over his head.

"Anyhow, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett here is the protective detail I told you about earlier. He's going to be your shadow for the duration of your stay here." The Governor paused. And then with a pointed look in Steve's direction continued, "I can assure you, he's the best at this job."

Steve almost snorted. Apparently, the Governor wasn't that great in keeping a veiled threat _subtle_. And from the raised eyebrow Lord Black gave to the Governor, he noticed that too.

_Hmm, interesting._

"And I'm hearing about this only now, sir?" He asked.

Irritation briefly flashed through the Governor's eyes. "If you will excuse us for a second Lord Black, we'll be right back." And turning to Steve he said, "Commander McGarrett, after you if you will."

They walked a few steps away and suddenly, Governor Denning turned sharply to him. "Lord Black is this state's most important investor. He's going to give us exactly what this state needs. Income that will help us expand even more than we ever imagined!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I already have enough on my plate with running Five-O. I barely have enough time to re-stock my fridge, let alone be a protective detail to a high-profile individual. That's a twenty-four hour job."

From the Governor's expression, he apparently wasn't impressed with Steve's little speech. Suddenly, all traces of benevolence disappeared from Governor Denning's face.

"Commander McGarrett, Lord Black is our topmost priority at this time. Frankly, I don't care if you have to quit your job to free up the time for you to be his bodyguard." Governor Denning said through gritted teeth. "But luckily, you won't have to. You are relieved from you position of head of Five-O till after this mission is over. In the meantime, Sergeant Williams will be assigned that position. Do I make myself clear to you Commander?"

"Yes _sir_." He replied stiffly.

Then just like that, the Governor was back to being all smiles and sunshine. He patted Steve's shoulder as he was moving to walk away and said, "I'm Glad that you saw things my way Commander."

Steve was left to his steaming thoughts. _The Nerve! Ordering me about as if I were his loyal _dog!

He gripped his wine glass tighter. _He could show the Governor exactly where to take his high and mighty act and shove it up his-_

"Commander McGarrett?"

A voice called behind him, with a glaringly obvious English accent to it. He turned to see Lord Black staring inquisitly up at him. Standing at just 5'6, next to Steve's 6'1, Lord Black had to tilt his head back a bit before he could look him in the eye. And judging from the barely perceptible twitch in the corner of Black's eye, he did not like that at all.

"Lord Black." Steve nodded at him.

"Please, call me Hadrian. I never quite liked being called a Lord and all that, it makes me feel very old."

"Hadrian then, you may call me Steve."

"Steve…"

He knew that Hadrian was just trying out his name, but heck that sounded sinful. The way his name rolled off those red, bow-shaped lips made Steve want to grab them and have his way with them.

"He pushes everyone's buttons, the Governor," He came to when those lips moved again.

_Focus Steve. Focus._

"…without him even realizing it most of the time. Right now, half of the people in this room want to stab him in the eye from pure irritation." And then with a wry twist to his mouth, Hadrian added, "Lovely guy indeed."

Steve gave a chuckle in response. "But you can't deny his influence. He controls Hawaii with an iron fist." Drinking the rest of his wine, he added, "How about we continue the rest of this lovely conversation while I get us both new drinks?"

Hadrian gave a charming smile. "I would like that very much."

Before they could move an inch, the _Governor_ came back again. "Lord Black! There is a million and one people that I want you to meet this evening, we better start right away!"

Hadrian directed an apologetic smile to Steve. "I'm sorry; perhaps I'll take you on that offer another time."

Hadrian was dragged away then, to a group of what looked like short, Chinese business men.

Steve looked forward to that 'next time' with more excitement than he had felt in his entire life.

* * *

Well, this is it! I can say that we're finally finished with this three-chaptered prologue! The fun starts in the next chapter :D

I'd like to know what you thought of it, i'm trying to balance Steve's charcter as much as I can. He's alway portrayed as this Stiff, silent person who rarely shows his emotions, and yet, in the tv show I see him interacting kinda freely/normally! Tough person to write Steve! trying to find that delicate balance *sigh*. any pointers will be greatly appreciated :)

and Question people.. They said that Steve was trying to restore his father's Mecury Marquis. Any more information abt that will be great ! like the color and so on!


End file.
